schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts Endings
School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts features a total of 3 endings, the Good Ending, the True Ending, and the Darkening Ending. The Good Ending may have an event extension depending on the player's actions. A total of 5 extensions can be seen through the good ending if certain requirements are met. All endings and extentions result in a trophy. Endings are determined by two variables: Ranks and Affection. Good Ending Condition: The game will end with the Good Ending if none of the conditions are fulfilled for the True Ending and the Darkening Ending. The story will end in Chapter 6: Simple and Clean after defeating Arfoire. Good Ending Extentions Additionally, the Good Ending may extend with more events if certain requirements are met. Although they are labeled as endings, all five "endings" are rather extra scenes that extend from the Good Ending. All requirements must be fulfilled before the fight against Arfoire in chapter 6. Origin Ending Condition: To unlock the Origin Ending, Cornelia's ranks must be at least 70% while other nations ranks have to be below 70%. Additionally, all Affections with Roku, Vanitas, Mai, Rini, Sora, Riku and Azure must be up to MAX. Amethyst Ending Condition: To unlock the Amethyst Ending, Neptunia's ranks must be at least 70% while other nations (except for Cornelia) have to be below 70%. Additionally, the Affections with Neptune and Kiiru must be up to MAX. Sapphire Ending Condition: To unlock the Sapphire Ending, Lastation's ranks must be at least 70% while other nations (except for Cornelia) have to be below 70%. Additionally, the Affections with Itsuki and Rea must be up to MAX. Diamond Ending Condition: To unlock the Diamond Ending, Lowee's ranks must be at least 70% while other nations (except for Cornelia) have to be below 70%. Additionally, the Affections with Kaichi, Aoi and Momo must be up to MAX. Emerald Ending Condition: To unlock the Emerald Ending, Leanbox's ranks must be at least 70% while other nations (except for Cornelia) have to be below 70%. Additionally, the Affections with Olivia and Makoto must be up to MAX. True Ending Condition: The True Ending is the ending result of Chapter 8: Brand New Days. To unlock the additional chapters, All the global ranks of each nation must be at 15%. Unlike the Good Ending, there are 2 additional chapters after chapter 6. The True Ending can be viewed after defeating Goddess of Sin, Arfoire in chapter 8. Darkening Ending Condition: The Darkening Ending is the ending result of Another: All The Evils In The World, an alternate chapter separate from chapter 6. To advance this chapter, the following conditions must be met before the second Magic the Witch fight in Neptunia during chapter 5: *Cornelia's global ranks must be at least 55%. *See the Chat event with Obsessive Explorer in Leanbox. Leanbox's ranks must be at least 13% to see this event. *See the Chat event with Mystery Witch in Lowee. Lowee's ranks must be at least 13% to see this event. *See the Chat event with Ma in Lastation. Lastation's ranks must be at least 13% to see this event. *See the Chat event with Kiiru in Neptunia. Neptunia's ranks must be at least 55% to see this event. *See the Chat event with Vanitas in Cornelia. The first five requirements have to be done to see this event. Category:Chronicles of Hearts series